Mañana
by KBRC4ever
Summary: Un año hace que la detective Kate Beckett y el escritor Rick Castle no se han visto. Un año desde que una discusión puso fin a su historia, incluso antes de que ésta comenzase. Volverán a encontrarse? Serán capaces de vivir su amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches, esta historia será corta, tan sol capítulos. Espero que os guste, espero vuestras críticas, ya sean buenas, malas o regulares.**

* * *

La detective Beckett llegaba a la 12th temprano aquél día, desde hacía una semana era incapaz de dormir con regularidad, así que llegaba a la comisaría incluso antes de que su jornada laboral empezase.

Cuándo las puertas del ascensor se abrieron suspiró antes de salir y caminar hacia su mesa, al pasar por delante del despacho de Gates comprobó que ésta también había llegado ya.

-Buenos días detective -Kate se giró y devolvió el saludo- Ha llegado pronto, ¿un café?

Ambas caminaron hacia la zona de descanso, una vez allí Beckett preparó dos cafés en la cafetera que había allí.

-Ha sido una semana dura, gracias por las horas extras, su equipo ha trabajado duro-Gates era poco dada a decir esas cosas en voz alta.

-Gracias, pero seguro que a los chicos les gustaría oírlo de su propia voz- Gates miró sorprendida a su detective.

-Tiene razón, se lo diré en cuanto lleguen. ¿Algo más que quiera echarme en cara?

-Perdón no era mi intención ofenderle.

-Sé cómo me llaman - Kate miró a su capitana- Iron Gates, no me importa cómo me llamen mientras hagan bien su trabajo. Soy consciente que adoraban a su antiguo capitán, no pretendo que lo hagan pero al menos no me odien y confíen en mí.

Hacía menos de un año que la capitana Gates llegó a la 12th, llegó desde asuntos internos para sustituir al capitán Roy Montgomery. El antiguo capitán había fallecido salvando la vida de la detective Beckett, durante una operación en cubierta contra la mafia rusa.

Los detectives Esposito y Ryan llegaron al recinto, cuando se acercaron a la zona de descanso se sorprendieron de encontrar en ella a la capitana, desde que ésta había llegado no se había relacionado mucho con sus hombres.

-Detectives, quería agradecerles el esfuerzo extra que han hecho durante esta semana para resolver el caso en el que estábamos inmersos- Espo y Ryan miraban con sorpresa a Beckett, ésta se encogió de hombros- Y ahora terminen el papeleo y - se giró hacia sus hombres- cuando los terminen váyanse a casa y descansen un par de días.

Gates regresó a su despacho tras decir aquello, sabiendo que en la zona de descanso había dejado a sus hombres totalmente sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Preguntó bastante desconcertado Espo.

-Igual comienza a ser humana- Contestó Ryan- Igual podíamos pedirle que deje volver a Castle -Beckett tensó su cuerpo al escuchar aquél nombre. Espo golpeó a su compañero.

Kate salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su mesa, sentándose y comenzando a rellenar su informe.

Espo y Ryan discutieron un rato, el latino estaba enfadado con el irlandés - No puedo creer que digas eso delante de Beckett.

- Joder, no era mi intención hacerla sentir mal - Se defendió el rubio irlandés.

Ambos miraron a su amiga, enfrascada en su trabajo y con su rostro totalmente serio. Desde que el escritor había dejado la 12th Kate no había vuelto a ser la misma. Durante casi cuatro años todos habían sido testigos de cómo Kate dejaba atrás su soledad para ir abriéndose cada día más, todos sabían que el responsable de ese cambio había sido Richard Castle. Pero casi al mismo tiempo que Roy murió y Gates llegó a la 12th el escritor desapareció.

Todos creían que la nueva capitana fue la responsable de la salida del escritor de la comisaría, por eso Ryan había sugerido que le propusieran el regreso del escritor.

Kate terminó su informe, cerró su ordenador y se puso en pie, se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió al ascensor, durante el trayecto hasta la planta bajo mandó un WhatsApp a Lanie, necesitaba hablar.

Lanie vio llegar a su amiga, sabía desde que recibió la llamada que algo no iba bien, y ahora el rostro de Beckett le decía que no se había equivocado, estaba demasiado serio.

-Hola cariño -Kate se sentó frente a su amiga. Pidió un café y suspiró - ¿Qué sucede? - Kate negó, la forense la conocía demasiado bien.

- Hoy Ryan ha dicho algo sobre...- Comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

- ¿Sobre? - Lanie miraba a su amiga, sabía que sólo podía estar así por una cosa- ¿Qué ha dicho de Castle?- Kate miró a su amiga sorprendida.

-¿Cómo has sabido qué era sobre Castle?

-Cariño, sólo él hace que tu humor cambie -Kate miraba a su amiga sin comprender a dónde quería llegar- Kate, sólo Castle te hacía reír, llorar...

-Ya - contestaba agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Me cuentas qué pasó? Creía que ibas a daros una oportunidad y de repente él se marchó. Puede que los chicos crean que fue cosa de Gates, pero yo no me lo creo.

Kate comenzó a explicar lo que sucedió un año antes. La operación encubierta en la que trabajaba Kate había terminado, tenían al capo que buscaban, pero durante la investigación Kate descubrió que podía tener relación con el asesinato de sus padres.

Castle intentó convencerla para que se olvidase de aquello, el escritor sabía de la peligrosidad de las personas tras las que Kate iba. Pocos días antes del comienzo de la operación un sujeto se había puesto en contacto con el escritor, se citaron en un lugar alejado del centro de la ciudad.

- Señor Castle, se estará preguntando la razón para que ambos estemos aquí - Rick miraba al hombre que tenía en frente y asintió- La detective Beckett debe olvidar el asesinato de sus padres, su vida depende de ello.

- ¿Por qué ahora?

- La operación en la que va a trabajar la pondrá muy cerca de las personas que ordenaron el asesinato de los Beckett. Kate sólo está viva porque aquella noche no estaba en casa, ella también era un objetivo. Hasta ahora ha estado segura porque no era un peligro, pero con esa operación aquellas personas se han puesto nerviosas.

- Y ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

- Mantenerla alejada, su vida depende de ello - Aquel hombre desapareció.

Cuando Kate le contó todo lo que había descubierto durante la operación, el escritor recordó las palabras que el desconocido le dijo y entonces decidió que tenía que alejar a Kate de aquello. Ambos comenzaron una gran discusión.

- Catle, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pedirme que olvide las muertes de mis padres? He dedicado mi vida a intentar detener al culpable, y ahora tú, la persona que más me conoce ¿me pide que lo olvide?

- Sí, porque si continúas con ello te matarán, y no puedo dejar que eso suceda.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me matarán?

- Porque me lo han dicho - Kate le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Un hombre, me llamó el otro día, quedamos y me lo dijo. Le prometí que dejarías de buscar y él prometió dejarte con vida - Kate abofeteó al escritor.

La discusión continuó durante al menos treinta minutos, finalmente se hizo el silencio.

- Sal de mi casa, sal de mi vida. No quiero saber nada más de ti, nunca.

- Kate, te quiero, no puedo dejarte morir -Castle se acercaba hasta ella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sal de mi casa, ya -Kate apuntó con su arma al escritor.

-Tú ganas - dijo llorando- me voy, si quieres suicidarte, no puedo hacer nada.

Aquella noche fue la última vez que Beckett vio al escritor, cómo ella le pidió Castle desapareció de su vida. Desde entonces había pasado un año, los asesinos de sus padres habían sido detenidos, ella sobrevivió a un disparado, su capitán falleció salvándole la vida. Un año en el que cada día Kate echaba de menos a su escritor, porque aunque nunca se atrevió a decirlo, estaba enamorada de él. Pero por mucho que le extrañase, su miedo a la reacción que él pudiera tener la había mantenido alejada de Rick.

- Kate, ve y habla con él. Ya has dejado pasar demasiado tiempo. Mereces ser feliz, y tu felicidad es Castle - fue lo único que Lanie le dijo a su amiga tras escuchar su relato.


	2. Chapter 2

Tumbada en su cama pensaba en todo lo dicho por Lanie, sabía que su amiga tenía razón, sabía que había llegado la hora de olvidar sus miedos, sus inseguridades, y lanzarse al juego de la vida.

Siempre sería mejor perder, pero habiendo arriesgado, que no perder por ni siquiera haber jugado.

Salió de su apartamento cuándo los primeros rayos de sol rompían el cielo de Nueva York, dejó el coche aparcado en el garaje, aquél día necesitaba caminar, necesitaba despejar su mente y para ello nada mejor que caminar por la ciudad que le vio nacer.

Cuándo quiso darse cuenta se encontraba parada frente al edificio dónde vivía el escritor, se sentó en un banco frente al mismo, escondió su cara entre sus manos. Sus pies le habían llevado hasta allí siguiendo los impulsos de su corazón, pero ahora se encontraba luchando nuevamente entre lo que su corazón le gritaba y lo que quería su cerebro.

Durante el último año muchos habían sido los días en los que se había imaginado hablando con Castle, pero hasta aquella mañana siempre habían ganado sus miedos, y ahora sentada ahí aún luchaba por ser capaz de subir hasta el loft del escritor.

- ¿Beckett? - Kate retiró las manos de su cara, no le hacía falta ver quién le hablaba, aquella voz era inconfundible - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Kate levantó la vista encontrándose con aquellos increíbles ojos azules que tenía el escritor. Podía ver cómo él estaba totalmente sorprendido de verla allí.

- Castle- dijo poniéndose en pie -¿ me creerías si te digo que no lo sé? Me puse a caminar y he terminado frente a tu edificio - Decía encogiéndose de hombros.

- Por raro que parezca, te creo - Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos - ¿Quieres subir? - Se sintió extraño preguntando eso, en otro tiempo habría sido lo normal, pero después de un año, era cuando menos raro.

-Preferiría que nos quedasemos un rato aquí - Contestó con algo de timidez.

-Como prefieras - Castle se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué tal todo? - Alguien debería comenzar una conversación y lo hizo el escritor.

-Bien, hemos tenido una semana de locos, pero la capitana nos ha dado libre un par de días - Castle asentía.

-¿Lanie y los chicos?

-Bien, Ryan va a ser papá - Castle sonrió al escuchar aquello.

-Tengo que llamarle y darle la enhorabuena. POr cierto, felicidades - Kate le miró sin entender- Metiste entre rejas a los asesinos de tus padres- Kate sonrió y agachó la cabeza.

-Sí, pero costó la vida a mucha gente, empezando por el capitán.

-Supe que estuviste mal herida, Lanie me mantuvo al tanto - Kate se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, su amiga nunca se lo dijo- Siento no haber ido a verte, me pillo todo en Europa y cuando por fin podía regresar Lanie me dijo que ya te daban el alta.

-No pasa nada - Kate vio cómo el escritor miraba repetidamente la hora en su reloj- Creo que te estoy entreteniendo - Dijo poniéndose en pie- será mejor que me vaya.

-Lo siento, pero tengo una reunión con la editorial, Gina me matará si llego tarde - Se excusó él- Pero, si quieres podríamos quedar a comer más tarde y así hablaremos con calma - Kate se pensó durante unos segundos la propuesta del escritor- Siempre que no tengas mejores planes.

-No, no - contestó de inmediato- ¿Me llamas cuando termines? - POr fin se decidió, dejaría a su cerebro encerrado y daría libertad a su corazón.

-Perfecto - contestó el escritor sonriendo- Te llamo luego, Kate de verdad siento tener que marcharme - KAte asintió - Me alegra verte nuevamente - Castle paró el primer taxi que pasó - Te llamo - dijo sonriendo cuando ya se encontraba en el interior del vehículo.

Kate se quedó allí parada viendo como aquel taxi se alejaba de ella, en su rostro comenzó a aparecer una pequeña sonrisa, había quedado a comer con Castle, y podrían hablar. Con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, comenzó a caminar, debía regresar a casa, ducharse, y arreglarse. De repente, los nervios la invadieron.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, la detective continuaba esperando la llamada del escritor, comenzaba a pensar que él se habría olvidado, o lo que era peor, que tan solo le había dicho aquello para deshacerse de ella.

El sonido del móvil hizo que se sobresaltase, la desilusión se dibujó en su cara al comprobar que era Lanie la que llamaba.

Kate comenzó a explicar todo lo que había sucedido aquella mañana, y la forense no hacía más que aplaudir, emitir pequeños grititos.

-No la lies, no creo que tengas más oportunidades - Kate rodaba los ojos al escuchar aquello.

-¿HAs escuchado la parte de que no me ha llamado aún?

-Cariño, seguro que lo hará, ya sabes que sus reuniones de trabajo a veces eran pelín densas.

Se despidieron una vez que Kate prometió contarle todo lo que pasase a la forense.

Kate estaba preparándose algo para comer, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y su estómago hacía horas que suplicaba por algo de comida, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Kate se acercó hasta la puerta y abrió sin mirar.

-Lo siento , la reunión se alargó más de lo esperado - Ante ella apareció Castle cargado con bolsas de su restaurante thai favorito- Espero que no hayas comido porque he traido para los dos.

-No, habíamos quedado para comer, aunque me estaba preparando una tostada - Se hizo a un lado para que el escritor pudiera pasar.

-Lo siento - repitió él - ¿Lo dejo en el comedor? - Kate asintió, suspiró cuando le vio moverse por su casa con total familiaridad- ¿Tienes vino? con las prisas se me olvidó.

-Ahora lo llevo, y las copas - Kate se dirigía a la cocina, y con el vino y dos copas caminaba hasta el comedor.

-¿Prefieres platos? a m no me importa comer directamente de los recipientes.

-No, así está bien - Contestó Kate tendiéndole la botella y el abridor - ¿Nos sirves? - Castle asintió y tras descorchar la botella sirvió un poco en cada copa.

-Brindemos - Kate le miró sorprendida - POr el reencuentro de dos grandes amigos - Ambos chocaron sus copas.

Durante algunos minutos comieron en silencio, mirándose cada poco, parecía que ambos estaban librando una batallo con sus cerebros.

-Castle, quería, no - rectificó antes de hablar - necesito pedir perdón por todo lo que sucedió hace un año - Castle dejó de comer y la miró con seriedad- Siento todo lo que dije, siento haber perdido los estribos, siento haberte apuntado con mi arma - Tras decir aquello agachó la cabeza- Dios, te he extrañado cada día de este año. No ha habido día en el que no me arrepintiese de todo lo que sucedió.

-Kate, me dolió, lo del arma fue lo de menos, sabía que nunca me habrías disparado, pero saber que me querías fuera de tu vida, que no era nada para tí dolió demasiado - Kate levantó la cabeza y dejó ver sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas- Todo lo que hice fue porque no podía dejar que te hicieran daño, eras demasiado importante para mi - Guardó silencio por unos instantes y tras tomar aire continuó- Te quería.

Kate le miraba, se mordía el labio, los nervios estaban venciendo - ¿En pasado? - preguntó con timidez finalmente.

-¿Perdona? - Preguntó bastante descolocado el escritor.

-Me querías en ¿pasado? Castle, me dolió no tenerte a mi lado, no sólo porque eras mi compañero, mi amigo - Castle estaba asimilando aun la pregunta de la detective- Yo - Kate tomó aire, si él lo había dicho ella también podía hacerlo- tambien te quería. Castle te quiero - rectificó, haciendo que el escritor abriera la boca- Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo, pero me he cansado de ocultar mis sentimientos. Sé que te hice mucho daño, y que tus sentimientos por mí seguro que ya no existen, tú mismo has dicho que me querías, en pasado, pero aún así no quiero guardar más lo que siento.

-Kate - Castle la tomó de las manos- puede ser cierto que no sea el mejor momento para sincerarnos, pero ¿quien dice cuando es el momento indicado? Siento haberte engañado, siento haber hecho un trato por tu vida a tus espaldas, pero no podía verte morir.

-¿Sabes lo que más me dolió? En mi mente, siempre que lograba resolver el asesinato de mis padres tú estabas a mi lado, y con ese trato aquello no sucedería. Además creía que si me permitía ser feliz, traicionaría a mis padres, que tontería ¿verdad? ellos siempre me quisieron ver feliz.

-No es pasado - dijo Castle, haciendo que Kate alzase una ceja- mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, aun estoy enamorado de ti - Ambos sonrieron.

-Bien, me alegro - KAte sonreía al máximo.

-Pero - La detective se puso seria al escuchar ese pero- tal vez deberíamos ir con calma.

-¿COn calma? - Ella se repetía que no quería calma, quería todo con él estaba segura.

-Sí, calma. Hace un año que no nos vemos, salgamos, retomemos lo que teníamos, comprobemos que nuestros sentimientos son reales y no un recuerdo de otro tiempo.

Kate miró al escritor intentando descubrir qué sucedia- No me voy a ir, no voy a cambiar de idea. Te quiero, y quiero intentar una relación contigo- Castle soltó el aire- Rick, si he dado este paso es porque estoy muy segura de lo que siento.

-Bien, porque yo estoy seguro de que mis sentimientos son reales. Pero aun así, vayamos con calma, no quiero que lo nuestro salga mal. Quiero que esta sea mi última relación - Kate se acercó hasta él y tras mirar sus labios le besó.

-Yo también quiero que esta sea mi última relación - Dijo cuando terminaron el beso- Iremos con calma, pero sin separarnos más.

-Prometido - Castle tomó la cara de la detective entre sus manos y acercó su boca a la de ella - Te quiero - Dijo antes de posar sobre los labios de ella los suyos.


End file.
